


Hanakotoba

by borrowedphrases



Category: Choujuu Sentai Liveman
Genre: Double Drabble, Other, Valentine's Love Words Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They usually go out, but this year they decided to stay in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanakotoba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defeatedbyabridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/gifts).



> Written for the "Philia" prompt from the [Valentine's Love Words Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/76277292728/valentines-drabble-meme).

A clang sounds from the direction of the kitchen, followed by a shout from Jou, and a round of cursing from Yuusuke.

Megumi brings one hand up to her mouth, torn between laughing silently into her palm, and chewing nervously at her thumbnail. She can only imagine what the kitchen looks like, how may pots and pans her boys have dirtied. They promised to clean up after themselves when they're done, but that might just result in even more of a mess.

She puts her hand back down in her lap when the pair of them move from the kitchen to the table where she's seated, each of them carrying a tray of food and flowers. Bluebells with yellow camellias and red carnations. 

The food is passable, not exactly pretty, but edible. She wonders if maybe it tastes good because they made it special for her. 

They sit on either side of her. They put flowers in her hair and kiss her cheeks. 

Instead of cleaning up, she tugs them off to her bedroom. She curls up between them, her head on Yuusuke's chest, Jou's arm around her waist.

She falls asleep with a smile, flowers still in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> In [Hanakotoba](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanakotoba), bluebells mean "grateful", yellow camellias mean "longing", and carnations mean "fascination, distinction, and love".


End file.
